yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Incinerator
The incinerator is one of the machines that Ayano Aishi can use to dispose of corpses or incriminating evidence. Appearance The incinerator is a ruddy brick-patterned furnace with gates and a chimney that expels smoke when the incinerator is activated. Its color scheme consists mainly of blacks, grays, and dark reds. When the incinerator is activated, glowing embers can be seen behind the bottom iron grate. Gameplay It used to be located to the right of the school gates next to a bucket of water and a sink. As of the August 20th, 2015 Build, the clean uniform located next to the incinerator was removed, and clean uniforms have been moved to the girls' Shower Room. As of the March 3rd, 2016 Build, the incinerator has been moved to its own small area near the northwest side of the school. It is to the left of the dumpster. Delinquents will guard the incinerator from 7:15 AM to 8:30 AM, and from 1:15 PM to 1:30 PM. If Ayano tries to drag or carry a corpse and dispose of it in the incinerator during these time periods, they will attack her, attempting to knock her out into a coma, which will result in a Game Over. Ayano can dispose of corpses, masks, bloody uniforms, gloves, weapons], garbage bags and dismembered body parts. At the moment, there is no limit to how much evidence can be dumped at once, although in the final game, YandereDev might choose to limit the number of bodies Ayano can dump in the incinerator at a time to five.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650342347599953924 Once the incinerator is activated, it takes one in-game hour (five minutes in real time) to destroy all the evidence. It cannot be used again until everything is burned; so committing murder while the incinerator is activated isn't advisable. In the future, Ayano won't be the only student to use the incinerator; students will stay after school to dispose of trash and may use the incinerator as a method of disposal. This is known as 'souji'.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eLSYq_oHICs Trivia *If all evidence is dumped in the incinerator but not activated, Ayano will be arrested. *As of the July 1st, 2015 Build, the incinerator is now more detailed, including sound effects and a new timer. . Outdated.]] *Ayano cannot go to class or pass time if there is a noticeable corpse on school grounds or if the incinerator (if it contains a corpse) is not activated. *Ayano can only dump used weapons, used gloves, and other items in the incinerator. The dump option will not appear while holding an unused item. *A new corpse disposal animation was implemented in the February 15th, 2016 Build. *In future updates, if there is blood near an incinerator, the police and/or faculty will realize that it's being used to commit murder and remove it as a gameplay option.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648528144882774016 *The school's incinerator is modeled like the incinerator from Prison School.https://youtu.be/eLSYq_oHICs?t=110 Gallery December third incinerator.png|December 3rd, 2015. OldOldFurnace.png|Very first incinerator/furnace design. NewIncinerator.jpg|A previous version of the incinerator. 1-15-2016DumpingChojoTekina.png|Chojo Tekina being dumped into the incinerator. January 15th, 2016. New Dumping Animation.gif|Disposing of Midori Gurin. February 15th, 2016. DRagKok2.jpeg|An illustration of Ayano trying to drag a dead body to the incinerator, shown in "Raising the Strength Stat". IncineratorTexture.png|Texture of the incinerator from the game files. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Akademi High Category:Disposal Category:Interactive